Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You is a mash-up which was sung in the sixth episode of Season Three, Mash Off. It was sung by The Troubletones, with solos coming from Santana, Mercedes and Brittany. Santana almost breaks down during the performance, while Brittany and Mercedes tear up, too. The two songs were originally sung by Adele. Lyrics Troubletones: Oooh-oh (x4) Mercedes (With the Troubletones harmonizing): She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She is a stranger, You and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But, baby, is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, Brittany: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana (With the Troubletones harmonizing): I heard that you settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Santana: Rumour has it Brittany: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah baby Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana (With the Troubletones harmonizing): Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for, Brittany: Rumour-rumour-rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Hey. hey! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Mercedes with the Troubletones: Never mind, I'll find someone like you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you, too, (Brittany: Rumour has it) Santana with the Troubletones: Don't forget me (Brittany: 'Rumour has it) I beg I remember ('Brittany: 'Rumour has it) You said '''Mercedes: ' Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead '''Santana: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Critical Reception Jonathan Dickins, Adele's manager, praised the mash-up saying, "That was brilliant, so creative. I don't really know the show, but obviously I'm aware of the show. When they sent that, through, I was really impressed by what they'd done. I thought it was really creative." Source Trivia *If you look closely, you can see one of Naya's tattoos, which is a ribbon, on her neck. Source *This is the 300th performance Glee has recorded and filmed. Source *Adele tweeted about this song. *Video reached more than 6.1 million views on YouTube in 8 days. *Reached No. 1 on the iTunes top 100 Charts, USA and Canada for about 2 days. *The most viewed song on musicfromgleevevo YouTube and the 2nd most viewed Glee song on YouTube with over 13.3 million views before being removed. The version on gleeonfox's has about 7 million views. *Got about 160,000 downloads, the fifth-highest first week digital sales for the series. *Both these songs are part of Adele's 21 album. *Also, when Santana dances with Brittany, a tear rolls down Brittany's cheek. *Also, Naya Rivera and Amber Riley sang Someone Like You at the Dream Foundation. *Was #11 on the billboard hot 100. Pictures rhisly1.png rhisly2.png rhisly3.png rhisly4.png rhisly5.png rhisly6.png rhisly7.png rhisly8.png rhisly9.png rhisly10.png rhisly11.png rhisly12.png rhisly13.png rhisly14.png rhisly15.png rhisly16.png rhisly17.png rhisly18.png rhisly19.png rhisly20.png rhisly21.png rhisly22.png rhisly23.png rhisly24.png rhisly25.png rhisly26.png rhisly27.png rhisly28.png imagesCAYD02OJ.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|Someone Like You - Adelethumb|right|300px|Rumour Has It - Adelethumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7